Victorious
by SoundlessWorld
Summary: In the craziest way, you could say, they were destined to meet in battle, one would be always victorious against the other. While the other admitted defeated, secretly plotting another way to defeat the enemy. But on one fateful day, the tables had turned.


**So… Hi there! This story was suggested by one of my reviewers, Ramirezruler17, I hope this story lives to her (or His, whatever) expectation! Hopeful…. -.-**

**Didya know that there will be a new Powerpuff Girls show? It starts on this Monday, on Cartoon Network. Ugh, look at me, I'm fifteen and I still love kid shows. But you can't blame me, I miss that show, it was (and still is) my favorite you know? But now as I think about it... There's like four different shows presenting the Powerpuff Girls. The old Cartoon Version, the Anime one, The Bleedman Comics AND the new one on CN. Just Wow! They must be VERY popular, I mean you never see any of the CN shows to continue in so many different versions like the PPG show. **

**Ah I'm rambling.**

**Well… Don't let me to stall you any further! Read and enjoy! AND review too! It would make my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Victorious<strong>

Many have said that there is only two sides of humanity. Good and Evil. This became connected to many fables where the good defeats the darkness, or vice-verse. But it, almost, always ends with the evil retreating into their safe-place, the good partied for as they had won.

This following story is one of the numerous examples.

On one side, there was a handsome boy, where millions of girls in the country would squeal at his spiky but soft red hair that was hidden under his hat and his crimson eyes that would pierce anyone's soul with a single glance.

He was wicked to the core. One of the darkest villain recorded in the history, he was not born of evilness but was created by a lunatic monkey who spent his time tinkering on his large robot so he could beat those damned Powerpuff Girls. He had worked for the darkest of the darkest villains who roam the earth's surface, the man he worked for was the lord of the underworld, the vilest of the vile for as he was a demon.

He had trashed and caused chaos in the city called New Townville. Never showing any mercy.

But on the other side. There was a breathtaking gorgeous girl as some would say, with her long carrot orange hair and bubblegum pink eyes.

She was good through and through, almost no evilness existed inside her. She was one of the guardians of the city. The girl and her 'sisters' worked hard to protect their city and home, never failing, not even once. She was awarded many, many times for saving the city which she accepted, not for her but for her team as a whole. She would fight for her city's sake, even against the demon who dominated over evil, over and over.

In the craziest way, you could say, they were destined to meet in battle, one would be always victorious against the other. While the other admitted defeated, secretly plotting another way to defeat the enemy. But on one fateful day, the tables had turned. It was a beautiful day, with no cloud in sight, the sun was shining and the people of New Townville merrily strolled around the city, enjoying the bright day.

But nearby, a certain heroine was begging the villain for mercy. The street was empty, it was one of the lesser busy roads. And it was a beautiful day so most took their time in the sun, not cooped in their car or house. The villain had the upper hand now. And had his enemy at his own mercy.

"No please! Brick don't!" Blossom cried, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry… But I have to do this." Brick said, gravely. His face free from any expression that revealed his thoughts.

"NO! Brick please! I'll do anything!" Blossom begged.

"Sorry, but I'm just too… Evil and you're good, it wouldn't look good for my reputation."

And with that said, Brick shoved the last strawberry frosted vanilla cupcake into his mouth.

"Eermmood.*****" He said with the cupcake in his mouth. Few crumbs fell out of his mouth when he tried to smile at his girlfriend.

"No…" Hyper Blossom whined. "I bought it! With my money! So why should you eat it not me! You know, sometimes you can be-"She was interrupted as her boyfriend gently kissed her on the lips.

"I'll buy a new one for you then. Fair no?" He said, smiling at his candy-crazy girlfriend.

His question was answered when Blossom grabbed his hand with her own and pulled him into the bakery.

Congratulations.

You just have seen the first time where the evil wins over good…

…But you probably would disagree, seeing that the evil's wallet is now empty.

* * *

><p><strong>*-It's good.<strong>

**Yes, it was weird I admit it, but did you enjoy? If yes, then review or favorite the story. **

**If not… Well, let's say that I know where you live. And it won't be pretty when I find you…. Just Kidding! Maybe…. XD**

**So, **Ramirezruler17**, did you enjoyed it?**


End file.
